Path To The Real Me
by dragonsprit
Summary: Mariana has struggled with being true self for a long time what happens when a new girl moves into her house and shows her its okay to be who you are? F/F pairing don't like don't read.
1. A Hidden Secret

Chapter1 A Hidden Secret

A/n **This story is A/u so to read this story keep the following pieces of info in mind.**

Lexi doesn't move away.

The rule about dating someone has a condition attached to it that will be revealed later.

Lena & Stef are married already.

The discussion about Cali was had already.

Jude is already with Calli

Mariana Foster loved her life she had two mothers and two brothers who loved and would do anything for her no matter what.

Mariana lived in a nice home and had everything someone her age could ever want but what no one knew about Mariana was that since she was thirteen she had hidden a secret.

The secret that she had held in for years was that she was a lesbian.

Mariana hadn't told anyone about her secret because she was afraid of being judged, not by her moms but by the rest of her family namely her twin brother Jesus who always teased her about not having someone.

Mariana even kept this secret from her best friend Lexi who she had been friends ever since Lena and Stef had adopted her and Jesus a few years back.

Mariana had been struggling with this secret fearing that she would never be able to find someone who understood her and be able to help her deal with her feelings.

Mariana was headed off to school with Jesus Brandon and Lexi since Stef left for work and Lena left ahead for a meeting.

"So Mariana the Volleyball team is throwing a beach party after school are you going?"

"No I'm not Lexi you know that party is only an excuse for couples to hook up."

"Come on Mariana if your scared of being alone I'm sure there's a few guys that will gladly go with you if you let me set you up."

"Lexi I told you I didn't want you setting me up with any guys."

"Dam Mariana Lexi was only trying to help you don't kill her for it." Jesus interjected.

"I don't care just shut up and lets get to school."

The group eventually got to school about ten minutes later and split off into there respective classes for the day.

Mariana spent the entire day being surrounded by people who were talking about going to the beach party.

When the lunch bell finally rang Mariana met up with Lexi and they ended up having lunch outside near the beach.

"Lexi I cant believe you actually pulled yourself away from my brother long enough to eat with me."

"Mariana don't be like that you're my best friend Ill always have time for you and I'm sorry about earlier"

"Its alright Lexi I forgive you."

"Great so does that mean you'll come to the party?"

"No I'm still skipping the party I want to just hang out at home tonight."

"Alright then Ill walk to your place and get changed."

After lunch the rest of the day went by quickly for the Foster kids and Lexi, once the last bell rang all the kids headed off to the house to go change.

"So Mariana you coming tonight?" Brandon asked.

"No Brandon I'm not I'm going to stay in tonight."

"Dam I thought Lexi was actually going to be able to convince you to go."

"Can we please just drop the party subject for now I just want to get home and just relax, you guys can go have a good time without me."

After a short walk the kids arrived at the Foster residents where they found Lena and Stef sitting with a fair skinned brunette female and a shorter male at the kitchen table.

"Ah kids you're home great we want you to meet Cali and Jude they're going to be staying with us for a bit." Lena said.

"Come on mom you cant be serious we're already cramped in here we cant fit two more bodies." Jesus complained.

"Jesus Foster your mother and I have discussed it already and we've decided both Cali and Jude will be staying with us and that's final." Stef stated.

"Now that we have that settled Brandon Jude will be staying in your room while Callie will be sharing Mariana's room got it."

The kids nodded as they helped Callie and Jude upstairs.

"Well here's your room Ill be around the house, the rest of the guys are headed to a party if you want to go."

"Thanks but I think Ill stay in tonight I'm going to go talk to Stef for a bit Ill finishing unpacking later".

Callie noticed Mariana was stuck in a trance and snapped her out of it.

"Hey anyone home?"

"Yeah you say something?"

"I said Ill finish unpacking later Ill see you later.

Once Cali left the room Mariana was able to compose herself a bit.

"_Cal__lie__ is amazing I want to find out more about her."_ Mariana thought to herself.

Mariana didn't know it yet but with just one glance Cali had rented a place in her head and she wouldn't be going away anytime soon.

Read & Review

**Disclaimer** I do not own the Fosters All characters belong to respective owners No copyright infringement intended I only own the plot.


	2. The Road To Love

Chapter 2 The Road to Love

It had been a full eight days since Callie had moved into the Foster household, in that time Mariana had been trying to find the courage to actually get to know Callie past just being a room mate.

Every time she tried to get to know Callie it seemed like their was a something inside her that made her second guess herself almost like a fear that was holding her back from what she wanted but Mariana promised herself that today she would put it all on the line and least send signals Callie's way that she was interested in her.

Brandon Jude Lexi and Jesus had all decided to head to the beach to catch the fire works festival out on the pier while Stef and Lena went out on a date.

They had told all the kids they could have the house to themselves for the night as long as they were all home by midnight.

Mariana had the house to herself for a few hours since Callie had decided to go to the new youth center and practice her guitar, so Mariana looked at the clock and noticed she had about two hours before Callie came home so she had decided to research different blogs on how she could come out to Callie as well as her family.

After researching a few different sources Mariana decided the best way to go about the whole situation was to come out to Callie first then lean on Callie to help her come out to her family.

Mariana had played out so many different scenarios in her head as to how coming out to Callie would go so she decided that she would appeal to Callie's edgier personality when she spoke to her so she came off as confident to Callie.

So Mariana changed out of her street clothes into a pair of red sweat pants and a black short sleeve shirt and waited eagerly for Callie's arrival in their room listening to music to pass the time.

After about an hour everyone but Callie had shown up getting ready to head off to their night activities.

Lexi had stopped by Mariana's room and noticed she was in a trance.

"Hey Mariana you sure you don't want t come out with us tonight?"

Mariana noticed Lexi and pulled off her headphones.

"Whats up Lexi?"

"I asked if you were sure about not coming with us tonight."

"Yeah I'm sure, I don't feel up to going out tonight Ill just hang out with Callie when she comes back."

"Again Mariana you should come out with us its going to be fun."

"Lexi I don't feel like it besides I want to get to know Callie shes been here a week and I don't know anything about her."

"Alright if you say so Mariana."

Lexi left the room and shut the door behind her leaving Mariana alone with her thoughts.

Mariana ended up waking up about half hour later and decided to wait for Callie downstairs.

After about twenty minutes Callie came through the door with her guitar in hand.

"Hey Callie how was guitar time?"

"It was okay wheres the rest of the big happy family?"

"They all went out it just me and you for now."

"Great I'm going to catch a shower then relax."

"Alright say you mind if I make us some burgers and we talk there's something I want to talk to you about."

"Fine Ill be back in bit."

While Callie left to go shower Mariana went to go prepare the burgers.

Little did Callie know Mariana had found out from Jude the exact way Callie liked her burger and made it exactly the way Jude said she liked them cheese bacon and ketchup.

About twenty minutes later Callie came into the kitchen dressed in a black t-shirt and red shorts.

Mariana could not help but take in what she thought was an angel walking with her even though Callie tried not wear anything that showed off to much skin.

"I see you made burgers thanks I really was in the mood for a few."

"Thanks I knew you liked bacon burgers so I made a few with some vanilla milkshakes."

If I didn't know any better I'd say you were flirting with me Mariana." Callie said laughing while Mariana thought she had been caught.

"No just thought we could hang out and relax." Mariana said trying to play cool while eating.

"So Mariana I noticed you're the only one aside me that's not out tonight."

"Yeah I thought of staying in I didn't feel like going out tonight besides you seem like pretty good company."

Right... say what do you know about your brother and Lexi they seem to be attached at the hip."

"Oh they are trust me they are I'm surprised they didn't blow off tonight to screw each other."

"Oh so there official then?"

"Well yeah why do you ask you're not interested in my brother are you?"

"Of course not your brother isn't exactly my type."

"Oh so Callie Jacob has a type?"

"Yeah I do."

"What type would that be?"

"Oh I don't know know maybe long hair and bit less into sports."

Callie was hoping Mariana took the bait.

"So long hair and not too much into sports so would it be way off base to guess that you don't like guys?"

"Well it wouldn't because if you haven't noticed it by the way I shut that guy down at school earlier this week I'm into girls."

"Okay so how long have you known you liked girls?"

"I guess since middle school I don't make a big deal about though."

So you're out then?"

"Yeah and before you ask Stef and Lena already know and are cool with it."

"Oh that's cool."

So you've given me the third degree its only right I return the favor."

Alright shot."

"So are you interested in anyone right now?"

Mariana hesitated before answering.

"Well I am into someone but I don't know if I should do anything about it."

"Well if you want my advice I say go for it life's too short to wonder what if."

"Even if liking that person might freak them out a bit?"

"Well I'm sure who ever it is will understand who knows they may already know."

After Callie said that Mariana got up and walked over towards Callie and kissed her softly.

After the kiss Mariana wanted to run but Callie stopped her.

"Mariana where are you going?"

Away from here I'm sorry I kissed you."

Mariana don't freak its okay."

"But I just kissed you."

"And I liked it, I've known about your crush for days I was waiting for you to come out and say something."

"How did you know?"

"I don't know maybe the lost looks in your eyes every night before we go to sleep or picture of me you drew and hid on your laptop."

"Okay you caught me I like you Callie, you make me feel like I can be myself but I didn't think you would go for me because I don't have your experience."

"Slow down there I may be a bit older then you but that doesn't I mean I have too much more experience then you."

"Okay so if I said I wanted to take it slow you wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all and if you're scared to come out because of people Ill help you out and protect you, as for being with you we can take it slow no pressure this is all you."

"I'd like that a lot I've been doing some research and I found out I'm a bottom will that help?"

"Well that's good to know cause I'm a top, but lets not worry about that now just know I got you no ones gonna hurt you as long as I'm here now you're free to be who you truly are."

"The two girls shared a hug while Mariana tried to contain her excitement from knowing that she was one step closer to her ultimate goal with Callie.

Read & Review

**Disclaimer** I do Not own the Fosters All characters belong to respective owners No copyright infringement intended. I only own the plot.


	3. No More Hiding Part1

Chapter3 No More Hiding Part 1

**Please read authors note at the end.**

Mariana had felt like she was on top of the world over the past few days she had really grown closer to Callie the two had decided to just take it slow and feel each other out.

At first Mariana was cool with taking it slow but she secretly wanted nothing more then to be able to make her relationship with Callie official and go out on an actual date, she also wanted to take care of the small issue of her coming out to her family.

Mariana had become used to waking up with Callie a few steps away from her.

"Mariana wake up we have to get up we have to get ready before your moms come in here."

"I don't wanna go." Mariana said still asleep.

"I wish I could let you sleep but we have to go to school."

"Ah fine Ill go shower."

Mariana pulled out a tight short sleeve black shirt with matching black jeans and black socks and went off to shower.

After about an hour both Mariana and Callie were both ready Callie wore a camouflage set with black combat boots.

Callie and Mariana joined the Fosters and Lexi for breakfast.

"Hey Mariana nice new look."

"Thanks Lexi I thought I'd switch up my look for bit."

Mariana spent a good chunk of breakfast stealing glances of Callie which didn't go UN-noticed by Lexi who decided that now was not the time to broach the subject knowing that she had a secret she was waiting to tell Jesus.

Once everyone was done all the kids went to school walking while Lena headed off to school driving and Stef caught a ride to work.

Once all the kids made it to school they split off into their particular classes however Lexi decided to wait before going in to her class.

Lexi was shocked when she noticed that Callie was waiting by Mariana 's locker right before she went off to her own class, she stood far enough away so that she wasn't seen.

Lexi's jaw dropped when she saw Callie plant a very chaste kiss on Mariana's lips.

She decided to wait until Mariana came into class to ask Mariana what was up.

When Mariana finally came into class Lexi noticed she had a huge smile on her face as she sat down Lexi decided it was time to get to the bottom of her mini mystery.

"Mariana so I see you've been hiding something from me."

"What are you talking about Lexi?"

" Don't play dumbI saw you kissing Callie by your locker, when were you going to tell me you were a lesbian?"

"Listen Lexi I was going to tell you but I was waiting for the right time."

"You know I have to tell Stef and Lena about this because you two cant date."

"Lexi I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why's that?"

"Because I know you are planning on breaking up with Jesus."

"How did you know?"

"I heard you talking to Talya the other day about how you're waiting to break up with Jesus so you two can be together you're doing the same thing I did."

"Fine I wont tell but you have to come out to your family and I wont spill the beans."

"Deal but you break up with Jesus before school ends."

As the day went on Mariana couldn't wait to spend time with Callie.

When lunch came around Mariana noticed Callie wasn't by her locker when she walked over to the cafeteria where she noticed Callie was talking to Lena she decided to wait for her inside.

When Callie showed up she tiptoed up behind Mariana.

"Guess who."

"Uh Jesus?"

Nope its me Mari." Callie said planting a soft kiss on her cheek forgetting Lexi was around.

"Oh hey Callie whats up?"

"I just got some good news."

"Whats up."

"Lena just told me my grandmother on my mothers side called and told her since I've been getting my life together she wanted to leave me a little surprise."

"What was it?"

"Well it turns out my grandmother had a restaurants she owned and made a lot of money from selling them and decided that Jude and I should get some of the money."

"That's amazing did he say how much she left you guys?"

"Yeah but my grandmother also left a letter that said I cant get my half of the money until I have someone to share it with."

"So what does that mean?"

"It means that I have to really care about someone if I want that money."

"Okay so what are you trying to tell me?"

"Well I'm not so much telling you as much as asking you something."

Whats that Callie?"

Callie took Mariana's hands in her own before speaking.

"Mariana Foster will you be my girlfriend?"

"Callie oh my god yes."

The two girls shared a kiss before Lexi broke them up.

"Well you two seem happy congrats but how are you two going to date without Stef and Lena going crazy?"

"Well it'll be hard but if they don't like it Ill move out and get my own place and let them adopt Jude."

"Speaking of my family Lexi I believe there is a little task you have to do." Mariana said trying to get Lexi to leave.

"Don't worry its done Ill see you guys later."

Lexi left the table leaving Callie and Mariana alone.

What was she talking about Mari what did Lexi mean by its done?"

"Nothing just the fact she was going to tell my moms about us but I found out she wants to be with Talya so I told her I would tell Jesus myself if she told my moms about us."

"Wow you would do that?"

"Of course not that's mean but I do think I want to at least come out to my moms before it gets crazier in the house."

"Well if you're sure that's what you want Ill support you but can we hold off on telling them you're with me for a bit to be safe?"

"Okay fine."

The rest of the day went by without a hitch a few hours later when the kids got home Callie and Mariana saw that Stef and Lena were watching TV while everyone was upstairs.

"Mom" Mariana said as she walked into the living room with Callie by her side.

"What is it Mariana?" Stef said noticing the younger girl looked scared.

"There's something I want to tell you guys I don't want you to be mad at me when I do."

"Mariana tell us whatever it is we can help you." Lena said half worried.

Mariana grabbed Callie's hand for support before speaking.

"Moms I'm a... lesbian."

Stef and Lena were stunned at the news just as they saw Mariana burst into tears and hide her face in Callie's shirt.

"Mariana honey why are you crying?" Stef asked.

Mariana pulled her face from Callie's shirt just enough so she could speak.

"I'm just crying because I finally go this secret out."

"Oh Mariana why didn't you tell us sooner we would have supported you." Lena said.

"I know but it just didn't seem like the right time thanks for understanding moms I love you."

"We love you to Mariana no matter what we're just glad you trusted us enough to tell us."Lena said as she pulled Mariana into a group hug with Stef as Callie watched with a smile on her face not knowing that Mariana and her were in for one wild ride.

Read & Review

A/n Part 2 readers will find out Jesus' reaction to his break up with Lexi along with a bit of drama for Callie & Mariana.

Disclaimer I do Not own Fosters All characters belong to respective owners No copyright infringement intended I only own the plot.


	4. No More Hiding Part2

Chapter4 No More Hiding Part 2

**Readers Advisory** this chapter contains a bit of violence and foul language not meant to offend anyone.

Jesus felt like his whole world had come crashing down around him, Lexi had broken up with him at school yesterday and told him that she still cared for him but she had feelings for Talya but still wanted to remain friends.

That night Jesus came home and went straight to his room without saying a word to anyone about what was bugging him.

When Jesus got up the next day he dressed in black jeans with a short sleeve black shirt and black boots, he only had one goal in mind for today and that was to get Lexi back from Talya.

Jesus ate in silence while the rest of the talked amongst themselves.

Since he was zoned out Jesus didn't hear Stef ask if anyone knew what was going on with him.

"Hey do any of you know whats bugging Jesus he seems a little off since he came home yesterday." Lena asked.

Mariana decided it was best if she told her moms what was up before they found out themselves and made a little problem worse.

"He's just upset because Lexi dumped him yesterday."

"What but why?" Lena asked shocked.

"Well Lexi told him she found someone else but she still wanted to be friends."

"Oh wow do we need to talk to him?" Lena asked feeling for Jesus' pain.

"Don't do it mom he'll be fine in a few days." Mariana stated.

"Well I wont but if he doesn't bounce back in a few days Stef and I will talk to him." Lena interjected.

"Fine mom, listen we're going to head out we'll see you guys later."

Mariana Jude and Callie all headed out the door heading to school.

"Mariana are you sure Jesus will bounce back he was pretty pissed when he came home last night."

"Callie he'll be fine Ill bet by the end of the day hes allover some new girl."

The trio made it to school a few minutes later, once Jude had gone to his class

Callie walked Mariana to class.

"Babe what do you want for lunch today my treat?"

"I feel like sushi roles."

"What my Mari wants she gets".

Mari was Callie's pet name for Mariana.

"Well Ill see you for lunch babe." Mariana said as she planted a soft kiss on her girlfriends lips and went inside as Callie walked to her own class.

The day went by without anything major happening.

When the lunch bell rang Mariana noticed that Lexi was nowhere in sight and Callie had sent her a text saying she was going to be late for lunch because she was doing extra credit for her history class.

Mariana decided to head to the sushi bar that was just off campus when she noticed Jesus arguing with Lexi in the hallway, she kept walking until she heard a loud thud the next thing Mariana knew was that she saw Jesus on top of Lexi punching her in the face.

Mariana ran over to try to get her brother off of her best friend.

"Jesus what he hell is your problem?" Mariana yelled as she tried to pull Jesus off.

"This little bitch went and left me for a girl and wont take me back I know she loves me."

Mariana had never heard Jesus curse at anyone much less Lexi.

"Jesus stop your hurting her." Mariana cried as she tried once more to pull her brother off Lexi for which she ended up being pushed into a set of lockers.

It was then Callie happen to walk by and see what was going on as she rushed over to help Lexi.

"Jesus what the fuck is your problem why are you doing this?" Callie said as she pulled Jesus from Lexi.

"The bitch got what was coming to her."

After helping Lexi lean up against some lockers she rushed to Mariana who was bleeding.

"Oh my god someone help!" Callie called out as a teacher from the next wing came rushing out."

"What's this all about?" the teacher asked noticing immediately that Mariana was hurt.

"Well Jesus got mad at Lexi and started beating her and when I came from my teachers room I noticed Mariana bleeding while I tried to pull Jesus off Lexi."

the teacher rushed over to his room and grabbed the first aid kit in his room and put a few bandages on the spot where Mariana's gash was and rushed her to the nurse.

After leaving Mariana in the nurses office the teacher brought Callie Lexi and Jesus into Lena's office. where Lexi explained what happened.

Lena was shocked at the news and without hesitating suspended Jesus indefinitely.

After calling Stef to get Jesus Lena got a call from the nurse saying Mariana needed to be rushed off to the ER because she showed signs of a concussion.

Lena told the AP what was going on and pulled Jude out of class and headed off with everyone to the hospital.

After explaining everything to the doctors about Mariana they ran tests and found out she had a mild concussion.

To be safe Lena called Lexi's parents and had Lexi examined after which the doctor said Lexi had suffered bruised ribs that would require some heat and ice as well as rest she also had suffered a black eye which she iced.

Once Lexi's parents got to the hospital it took all of Lena's powers of pressurization to convince Lexi's parents not to file charges which they agreed to under the condition that Jesus was expelled.

Lena pleaded them to reconsider after about a half hour of talking Lexi's parents came down and settled on a three month suspension plus banning Jesus from all school actives for the rest of the year and the following year.

After that was settled Mariana's doctor came out from back.

The doctor was a 5'3 female with short black hair and a tanned complexion.

"Callie Jacob she called out as Callie rushed over to her.

"I'm Callie Jacob whats wrong?"

"I'm Mariana's doctor and she made it very clear to me to come get you as soon as she was cleared for visitors."

"Fine lead the way."

The doctor led Callie into Mariana's room and walked out to give the girls privacy.

"Callie" Mariana cried out as she pulled Callie into a hug.

"I thought I lost you babe."

"Its takes more then a bump on the head to slow me down plus I have a new girlfriend I need to be there for".

"Mari you're going to make me blush."

"Aw you look so cute when you blush, but seriously thanks for helping Lexi."

"You heard that huh."

"I did and I hope Jesus grows up what he did was stupid I don't even know how Ill keep from killing him at home."

"Don't worry you'll have me to protect you and I'm sure Lena and Stef will rip Jesus a new one."

"Callie I want to know that I really owe you a lot you make me feel happy and free."

"No problem Mari you make me happy that's all that matters, now you get better so we can go out on a date so I can show you what a queen you are to me."

The two shared a passionate kiss as Callie laid with Mariana in her hospital bed they both thought to themselves "Times are only going to get better from here."

Read & Review

**Disclaimer** I do Not own the Fosters All characters belong to respective owners.

No copyright infringement intended I only own the Plot.


	5. Secrets Part1

Chapter5 Secrets Part 1

It had been two weeks since Mariana and Callie had become an official couple and even though it wasn't easy they managed to keep anyone at school from finding out they were together.

Talya and Lexi were having a hard time with keeping their relationship a secret because they were out to Talya's parents who supported them being together but Lexi's parents had no idea she was with Lexi much less that she was a lesbian to their knowledge she was straight.

Hiding this huge part of herself not only took a tole on Lexi personally but it also was causing Talya to reconsider their relationship, which pained Lexi a great deal, even though she hadn't admitted to Talya yet Lexi knew that she was starting to fall in love with her and that was one of the big reasons why she had met with Callie and Mariana a few days ago to tell them that she was finally going to come out to her parents, a move that both Callie and Mariana agreed needed to be made if she had any plans of keeping Talya around.

Mariana Callie Lexi and Talya had all met up at the Fosters to discuss their plans for their secret double date since Stef had been stuck working a double shift and Lena was away with Brandon Jude and Jesus at Mike's to try to talk about what to do with Jesus as well as to give Mariana some time to herself.

Things at the house had been tense since Mariana came home from the hospital, Jesus had made repeated attempts to try and figure out why Lexi left him which at times made him beyond angry with Mariana because she reminded him of Lexi.

"So guys whats the plan tonight?" Mariana asked.

"Well Mariana the first thing I'm going to do is go home with my girlfriend and come out to my parents."

Talia was shocked when she heard the news.

"Lexi I've heard you say this before I'm not falling for it again."

"Talia I mean it this time I don't want you to be my dirty little secret anymore you're everything for me."

Talia could see the sincere look in Lexi's eyes.

"Fine Lexi Ill give you the chance to come out but you chicken out we are done."

"I get it Lexi I really want us to work out."

"So its settled then Lexi comes out to her parents then we head out." Callie said as Mariana and Callie changed into their evening outfits.

Mariana wore black jeans with a tight black shirt with white shoes while Callie wore a camouflage shirt with dark blue jeans and white combat boots.

"Alright guys lets get out of here I want to get this over with." Lexi said as the foursome made the short trip to Lexi's.

When they got there Lexi walked into the house and found her mom and dad watching TV.

"Mom Dad."

Lexi's mom acknowledged her daughter.

"I have something important to tell you guys."

Lexi's parents sensed the seriousness of the situation and focused all their attention on their daughter.

"Mom dad remember how I broke up with Jesus a few weeks ago?"

"Yes Lexi we do." Lexi's mom said.

"Well the reason why I broke up with him is because... I'm a lesbian.

Both Lexi's parents were shocked after a few moments Lexi's father broke the silence.

"Lexi get your stuff and get the hell out of here from this point on you are no longer a part of this family."

Lexi's mother just stood there not even looking at Lexi who ran to her room grabbed two extra large duffel bags packed up all she could fit in the two bags and sped back down to the rest of the girls crying.

"I don't believe you you're supposed to be her parents and love her no matter what, she shares a big part of herself with you and you disown her I hope you're happy." Talia said heading out to comfort her girlfriend.

"I don't believe this where do I go now?" Lexi said wiping tears away.

"Lexi baby don't worry you can stay with me as long as you need too."

"I cant do that to you Talia."

"Lexi you're my girlfriend I'm supposed to be there for you no matter what."

"Talia I just want to forget about what just happened lets go eat."

"The four girls manged to pull themselves together enough to enjoy a meal at a steakhouse that was close to the beach that wasn't too pricey.

The girls were able to make it through the rest of the evening without incident since it was slightly busy and a little after 7 the girls were able to go unnoticed out of the restaurant.

"What do you guys say we head to the bored walk and hang out it still kind of early Ill text Lena and tell we'll be home in a couple of hours." Callie said.

Callie and girls stood out by the beach staring out over the water both older girls holding their girlfriends.

"Hey Callie I just thought of something."

"Whats that Talia?"

"If Lexi's parents went crazy over Lexi and I dating what do you think Lena and Stef are going to say when they find out you're dating Mariana especially if Jude and you get adopted?"

"That's nothing big Talia if they have a problem with me dating Mariana and it affects Jude I already know what I'm going to do."

"What would that be Callie?" Mariana chimed in eager to find out the answer.

"Easy if it messes with Jude's adoption Ill move out its not like I don't have the money."

"No Callie I know how much you and Jude wanted a family I'll get over my crush for you."

"Mari don't worry about that I promise you no matter what happens I promise you Ill find a way to keep us together."

"Callie you can't promise that its too risky."

"Mari I swear nothing or no one will break us up no matter what, now lets get outta here we gotta get home before Stef and Lena have our heads."

The four girls headed back from their date knowing that Lexi's secret was only the tip of the iceberg when it came to their romantic adventure.

Read & Review

**Disclaimer** I do not own the Fosters all characters belong to respective owners No copyright infringement intended I only own the plot.


	6. Secrets Part 2

Chapter6 Secrets Part 2

A/n sorry for the long wait writers block among other things came up

After this chapter there are 4-5 chapters left but if the response is good for the rest of the story I may consider a time advanced sequel just a heads up if you're a Jesus fan this chapter is not Jesus friendly and a bit violent not meant to offend read with caution.

Mariana and Callie had gotten up for school knowing that today everything in the Foster house was about to change, they had decided that they were going to tell Lena and Stef about their relationship and they would deal with the aftermath together.

"Mari go shower while I get our school stuff together." Callie said turning off a buzzing alarm before it went off.

"Callie babe why don't we save water and shower together?" Mariana said seductively.

"Nice try Mari but no I don't want to make today even more crazy then it already has to be by explaining to Stef and Lena why we were in the shower together."

"Callie live a little besides I've been thinking Lexi has already gone all the way with Talia why cant we just get it over with, I'm tiered of being the only one in our group that hasn't been all the way."

"Mariana first of all don't worry about going all the way and second Lexi and Talia haven't gone all the way Lexi and Talia are just joking with you to make you jealous."

"How do you know?"

"Talia told me last night Lexi's been trying to get them to go all the way for a month and shes turned her down because she wanted it to be special for both of them."

"Fine are we still going public after school?"

"Yes Mari I told you a million times last night we are, now go before Stef gets here."

Forty five minutes later Callie and Mariana were dressed and going to the kitchen Callie wore a black short sleeve shirt and jeans with matching sneakers while Mariana wore a bright pink shirt and blue jeans.

"Okay Mariana I know that's my cue to ask questions with you so who are you seeing at school?" Stef asked in a motherly tone.

"Alright mom Ill tell you, shes a really cool junior you'll meet her tonight."

We'd better Mariana." Lena interjected.

Everyone at the table had noticed Mariana's new look and happier appearance especially Stef who decided to investigate.

"Mariana whats with the smile and new look?"

"Nothing I'm just happy today." Mariana replied while glancing at Callie in a loving fashion which Callie noticed as the two girls seem to share a silent conversation by themselves.

"We have to get to school later."

Mariana and Callie rushed out the door knowing Lexi was waiting with Talia a block down from the house.

When Mariana and Callie finally caught up to Lexi and Talia they saw Lexi with a huge smile.

"Hey guys whats with Lexi's smile?" Callie asked.

"Well Callie, Lexi here is just happy because my parents told her she could move in with us since her parents are assholes."

That's great now Talia lets get to school before my Mari decides to jump me again." Callie said as she pecked her girlfriends cheek.

When they got to school the foursome headed to their lockers til the bell rang.

"So Callie you thought of how you're going to tell Lena and Stef you're dating their daughter?" Lexi asked.

"I have I'm just going to tell them straight out if they don't like it Ill leave and let Jude get adopted."

"That's a big risk Callie." Talia interjected.

"I don't care I'd do it for Mariana."

"That's sweet Callie we better walk our girls to class before the bell rings."

Callie and Talia walked Mariana and Lexi t their first class just before the first bell went off.

We'll catch up with you guys at lunch." Talia said as she kissed Lexi while Callie and Mariana shared a hug.

"Well Talia lets get to class."

The day went by fairly easy for the girls when the lunch bell rang Lexi found Mariana in the hallway by Callie's class room.

"I see you got out early from English Mariana."

"Yeah we had a test and I aced it so I was allowed to leave early."

"Cool, so about you and Callie how do you think your moms will take it?"

"Its going to be rough but hopefully they don't make a big deal out of it."

Speaking of big deals hows that asshole of an ex boyfriend of mine?"

"I don't care honestly, I haven't spoken to him since the day he beat you".

"Well if recent history is right he might try something once he finds about Callie and you."

"Well if he does I know my moms will handle it."

Just as Mariana said that Callie and Talia walked out of class.

"Hey you two did you miss us?" Callie asked.

"We did now lets get to lunch" Lexi said.

The group picked up some burgers and ate on the beach.

The girls spent lunch making small talk while they ate Lexi and Talia stole a couple kisses while eating.

"Will you two get get a room." Mariana said feeling jealous she couldn't kiss Callie at school.

"Oh hush Mariana you'll be able to kiss Callie like this once you tell your moms your dating." Lexi said as she continued to kiss her girlfriend.

When the bell finally rang for the end of lunch the foursome split up and finished out the rest of the day without anything major happening.

When the final bell rang the girls headed home.

"So Callie since my moms wont be home do you think we could have some fun?"

"Ill see babe I'm tiered."

"Please Callie." Mariana begged.

"Mari Ill make you a deal if your moms don't kill me at the end of the night Ill watch a sappy romance movie with before bed".

"Okay deal."

"I swear Callie Mariana is spoiled because of you." Lexi said as they pulled up to Talia's place.

"So what Lexi I love spoiling my girlfriend."

"Whatever we'll see you guys later."

Once Callie and Mariana dropped off Lexi and Talia they made the short trip home where they unexpectedly found Jesus sitting on the couch.

"Oh look its the trader and her sidekick."

"Leave us alone Jesus." Mariana said getting scared.

"Relax Mariana I'm not going to hurt you I just want to talk about Lexi."

"Leave her alone Jesus Lexi is happy get over it."

"I wish I could Callie, but Talia stole my girlfriend and I cant let that go Lexi belongs with me."

"Jesus leave her alone." Callie said making sure to protect Mariana.

"Fine Ill leave you two alone for now."

"Jesus went up to his room.

Callie and Mariana stayed downstairs doing homework.

Two hours later Stef Lena Jude and Brandon showed up to find Mariana asleep tangled in Callie's arms.

"Whats going on here?" Stef said waking Mariana.

"Moms I didn't think you'd be home now."

"Well we are start explaining young lady."

"Well remember when you told me I had to bring the girl I was seeing home?"

"Yeah I do."

"Well that girl is Callie and I really like her so if you're going to tell her to leave I'm gone too."

"Okay Mariana calm down first of all how long has this been going on?"

"About two weeks."

Alright since you were up front with me I wont punish you but I will have to call Callie's case worker."

"Fine Stef do what you have to." Callie interjected.

Jude honey go start your homework."

Jude was shocked at what had happen but did as he was told.

Stef and Lena called Callie's case worker and explained what happen, after an hour conference a decision.

Stef and Lena had gone downstairs where Jesus was sitting watching Callie and Mariana.

Girls we have something to tell you." Lena said as she noticed both girls looking scared.

"We spoke to Callie's case worker and he instructed us that there is a way for everyone to get what they want." Lena said.

Whats that mom?" Mariana asked.

"We can adopt Jude and we get guardian rights over Callie but we can't adopt her".

"So you mean Callie and me can be together?"

"Yes Mariana but you two will follow the same rules any of you would follow with a relationship with one exception which is you two are to keep your bedroom door open during the day" Stef stated.

Jesus heard this and was enraged.

"I don't believe this shit you're letting my sister and her runaway girlfriend live here."

"Hey Jesus control yourself." Lena reprimanded.

"The hell with control if you wont put a stop this I will."

Jesus charged Callie and punched her multiple times while choking her and slamming her head causing whip lash.

Stef and Lena pulled Jesus off of Callie but he still managed to make Callie black out.

"Oh my god." Mariana cried.

Once Stef pulled Jesus off Callie she reached for her handcuffs and cuffed Jesus.

Lena call an ambulance then the police I want Jesus out of here."

Lena ran to make those calls as Brandon and Jesus came downstairs with in half an hour Jesus was arrested and Callie was rushed to the hospital.

Mariana cried the whole way there thinking she could lose her whole world in a matter of moments...

Read and Review

Next Chapter we'll find out if Callie makes it.

**Disclaimer** I do not own Fosters all characters belong to respective owners. No copyright infringement intended. I only own the Plot


End file.
